


Perfect in its own little way

by peanutbutterclowntrash (hyrulehobbit)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: First Time, Humanstuck, M/M, Oneshot, Top Tavros, with added fluff for good measure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2126733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyrulehobbit/pseuds/peanutbutterclowntrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was like a switch had been flipped inside your head and you just couldn’t get enough of him. Your tongue explored his mouth hungrily, hands caressing him frantically, pushing up his shirt so you could drag your nails along his back. You wanted every part of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect in its own little way

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot believe how long this took me I'm so sorry haaa.
> 
> An anon requested Gamzee and Tavros' first time, with top Tavros, so here we have it.
> 
> They didn't specify so I went humanstuck, baby aint ready to tackle the tentabulge just yet lmao.
> 
> Enjoy.

It had started out like any of your other makeouts; Gamzee lifting you out of your chair bridal style and placing you gently on the bed, not once breaking the the kiss.

But this time, something was different.

It was like a switch had been flipped inside your head and you just couldn’t get enough of him. Your tongue explored his mouth hungrily, hands caressing him frantically, pushing up his shirt so you could drag your nails along his back. You wanted every part of him. As you kiss him with ferocity, you feel him grinning against your mouth. You pull away slowly, grinning yourself, nuzzling your nose into his face

"What’s so funny..?" you ask, planting kisses along his jawline.

"Someone’s feelin’ rough tonight." he replied with a smile, his voice low and slightly breathy. 

You suddenly stop, pulling away a little to look your boyfriend in the eyes.

"Ohh..uh, is that ok? I’m..sorry…"

He cuts you short when he pulls you back in by the scruff of your shirt collar.

"It’s more than motherfuckin ok." he growled, crushing his mouth on yours, his hands clawing at your shirt.

Feeling his hands on your shirt made you wonder why the hell you were still wearing it. You scramble out of it, and soon after help him lift his off too. Your eyes relish the sight of his lean frame, all collarbones and ribs and tight muscles. The feeling of your bare chests together makes your stomach flip, heat pooling deep in your abdomen and you feel your cock strain against your tight jeans already. You pull Gamzee’s pants off first, trailing little teasing kisses on his lower stomach and across the waistband of his boxers, kissing his dick through his boxer shorts.

"Fuck, Tav.." he whispers.

Everything is very fast and very urgent. Suddenly, in a blur and a struggle of clothes, you’re both naked and you’re straddling him. You’re pushing him down into the bed, grinding against his thighs and making yourself moan.

Fuck, you wanted to be inside him.

You lean down to nibble at his earlobe as you whisper, your voice heavy and breathless “Gamzee…I..I want you.”

You know how he loves having his ears played with, and he moans quietly at your whispers, writhing beneath you a little.

"I want you too, Tav." he murmured, kissing your neck hard. You’re not quite sure that he understood what you were getting at.

"No I..I mean.." you stammer back at him, breaking through the delicious haze in your mind to look into his eyes " _..you know._." you add, giving him a meaningful expression. You see it click in his eyes.

He doesn’t say anything, he just nods feverishly, pulling you back into a kiss.

You smile, breathless, pulling away again to reach for the bedside drawer for the condoms and lube. You’d got the condoms from when they gave them out in sex ed class. Neither you or Gamzee had slept with anyone else, so there was no real risk of catching anything. But you once read it was sometimes best to wear one anyway, just to be safe.

"Here…lemme get that for you." Gamzee suddenly pipes up, taking the foil packet out of your hands.

"Ohh..uh, ok" you reply hesitantly, as he sits himself up. He tears it open and gently slides the condom over your cock.

"Mmm, Gamzee.." you sigh, feeling him stroke you. You want him desperately.

Almost dropping the bottle in your haste, you take the lube and squeeze it into your hands, coating yourself in it. You shudder in pleasure at your own touch and Gamzee watches with hazy eyes, biting his lip. Was it enough lube? Suddenly you’re a little nervous, your heart hammering in anticipation. You lower yourself down onto Gamzee, your kisses long and slow and soft. Pulling away, you gaze softly into his eyes, biting your lower lip.

"You ok Tav?" he asks softly.

"Y-yeah" 

"I love you."

"I love you too, Gamzee." you smile, going back to kiss him. His hands move up to your short hair and tug at it lightly and you sigh in pleasure. You nudge his legs further apart with your hips, and shift yourself a little, feeling your cock poised at his entrance, quivering.

You slowly move your hips forward a little, pushing against him gently, but you hesitate. What if you hurt him?

As if he read your thoughts, Gamzee nods, telling you to keep going.

And you do. Your inch your hips forward again, as slowly and gently as possible, and you tremble as you feel yourself slide inside him. God he’s so tight.

You hear his breath catch in his throat as he inhales sharply, and your eyes dart back up to his, full of concern. The last thing you want is to hurt him, but neither of you have any real idea what you’re doing.   
There’s a silent pause that seems to last forever, in which Gamzee takes several long and slow breaths, adjusting to the feeling of having you inside him. His chest shudders ever so slightly as it rises and falls and he’s beautiful and  _god you love him so much._

And suddenly he’s nodding again, murmuring a “Keep going.” and you nod too in response. The world is silent except for the sounds of your breathing mingling together as you withdraw agonisingly slowly and push back in again. And then again. You’ve never felt anything close to this before, and you can already feel the muscles in your abdomen tightening, all your exhales turning into little moans. You feel like if you move again you’re gonna…

You stop, turning your attention to Gamzee with heavy-lidded eyes. His own erect cock lies hard against his stomach, and you take it into your right hand, stroking up and down his length. You vary your pressure, switching between gentler strokes, and squeezing him a little harder as your hand runs over the tip, the way you know he likes it.

And you get the exact reaction you were hoping for. A loud groan escapes his mouth, and his thigh twitches against you. You go to look into his eyes but find them closed, eyebrows furrowed as his face twists beautifully in pleasure. It takes you a while to get it right, but soon you’re rocking your hips back and forth in rhythm with your hand strokes, and Gamzee’s throaty moans fill the air.

Your left arm is hooked around his right leg, hitching it over your hip, raising his hips a little off the bed so your thrusts can get even deeper. You must have hit a spot inside him that felt good because he suddenly lets out a strangled cry. At first you freeze because you thought it was a cry of pain, but then he mutters hurriedly.

"Oh god Tav do that again."

He didn’t have to ask you twice. You keep going at that angle again and again, still stroking his cock with your free hand. His muscles tighten around you, and you suddenly feel yourself about to let go.

You manage to get out a “G-Gamzee I’m gonna-“

Before the end of your sentence turns into a garbled moan as the orgasm washes over you. You thrust along with the shuddering waves of pleasure, panting for breath as it gradually diminishes. You finish before Gamzee, but you make sure to keep your hand moving until he arches his back and moans loudly, eyes squeezed shut as cum spills onto his chest.

You’re lucky you had an empty house today, because that noise would’ve woken the whole house up.

You both stay where you are for a while, chests heaving, and you can’t help but smile as you catch the enormous grin on his face. You both laugh a little breathlessly before you gently pull out. He winces a little at the sensation and you apologise immediately.

"Oh! Sorry, Gamzee."

"Not to worry, my miracle." he said with a lazy smile.

You clean up fairly quickly, thanking yourself for having the good sense to keep tissues in your room. When you’re done, Gamzee holds out his arms and you scoot up the bed to lay next to him. You lie facing eachother, foreheads touching, with his arms draped around your waist and he pulls you in close. The silence isn’t uncomfortable. It’s warm and right and says far more than words as you gaze at eachother, mumbling “I love you’s” between small soft kisses.

Your first time wasn’t perfect, as they never are. You’d soon learn how to prepare him properly so it didn’t hurt him. There would be times where you’d climax in unison, times where you’d fuck in a public bathroom with your hands clamped over each others mouths, or make love slowly on the sofa on your anniversary.

But it was your first time, and it was perfect in its own little way. And you couldn’t have imagined it any other way, or with anyone else other than the indigo-eyed, raven-haired boy lying next to you.

It takes you a while to realise he’s snoring gently, and you pull the blanket up over the both of you and fall asleep in his arms.


End file.
